We propose a series of three Workshop Conferences aimed at examining methods for safety evaluation of chemicals; these projects lead to published books. The topics of these three Workshop Conferences will be chosen with the co-sponsors from among these four candidates: Methods for the Assessment of Risk of Hazardous Wastes to Human and Non-Human Biota; Methods for the Assessment of the Effects of Chemicals on Ecosystems; Non- Vertebrate Substitutes for Mammalian Test Systems; Study of the Effects of Chemicals on Behavioral and Neuro-Behavioral Responses. These Workshops are conceived and conducted by the Scientific Group on Methodologies for the Safety Evaluation of Chemicals (SGOMSEC) an international organization sponsored by the International Programme on Chemical Safety (IPCS) of the World Health Organization (WHO) which includes the International Labour Organization (ILO) and United Nations Environment Programme (UNEP) and the Scientific Committee on Problems of the Environment (SCOPE) of the International Council of Scientific Unions (ICSU). The Group has an international membership which encourages the review of difficult problems relating to methods for evaluating the effects of chemicals on human and non-human biota. These Workshops result in books composed of commissioned, individually authored papers and a Joint Report. Topics for the Workshops are proposed by the Executive Committee of SGOMSEC and are chosen in consultation with the Sponsors. Generally, one Workshop is held each year following 8-10 months of preparatory writing by the invited contributors. The specific identification of research needs for the improvement of methods for the safety evaluation of chemicals is a main objective of SGOMSEC.